Gunslinger girls
by Rosaline-Dark-Alcore
Summary: "I live alone..Mom died a long time ago and i killed my dad when i was seven.What?he refused to bring me a new teddy bear!"hehe title sais it all.adults OC's requestet
1. Chapter 1

Heat:hey everyone!

Me:*sitting on a chair crossing legs listening to a song closing eyes*

Heat:*anime fall*sorry guys,sug-i mean rhythm-chan is all cool and spicy today

Me:*still didnt turn*

Heat:*sights*ok then,she doesnt own anything and lets start

...

"PLEASE!STOP IT!"

Drop...drop...drop...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...morning...

Harmony's p.m.v:

"yaaaaaaaawn,what a happy-go-lucky day!"i rubbed my eyes sitting in my satsuki.13 years old,knee length oil-Grey hair and large blue as hell and angelic looking.i am a student in kokoro no pagee school..other things i will tell you later.

I wil be late from school if i wasnt in a hurry."ok!kambaruuzooooo!"

i toke a fast and hot shower and wore my kawai-looking clothes and put on a cheerful childish smile.i wore a mini brown skirt with orange orange shirt with brown ribbons and long brown boots holding my hair in high pig tails with orange ribbons

I got down and made my self breakfast,owh i didnt tell u.i live alone,mom died a loooong time ago and i killed my dad when i was ?he refused to bring me a new teddy bear!

...

Heat:now now this is the intro!you now know who is the main character of the story talks about gunslinger girls who act childish and girly but are totaly not and are cool and spicy in meet up with other IE boys and fall in love with them and you will figure out the rest want five OC' us

Name:(first,last and who calls her with first or last)

Nickname:(and who calls you with)

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Gunslinger missions clothes:

Gus or swords or what?:

Other:

Me:*still listening to music*

Heat:*face palm*review and send us oc please!


	2. akumy

Heat:so!we got our first OC!dakara we are writting a new chapter just so you can see what is the story about!

me:dakara...enjoy

Heat:*anime fall*

...

Akumy's p.m.v:

"NO PLEASE!"

"-san,can u end it yourself or should i get in" a low voice from between the darkness said

"harmony-san..he is only three"i said looking at the three years old kid

"heaven-chan"harmony-san walked to me

"we are gunslinger girls...we kill the people that people pay us to kill for ...this is how you do it"i winded my held her sword and sliced the kid into pieces in front of me...w-wow...h..ho could she be so heartless and careless?...i want to cry!

"h-harmony-san!" i yelled at stopped and looked at me with empty eyes

"nani?"she looked so innocent while showing no emotions .she had some blood on her cheek that flew to her from the she didnt seem to care

"i...i will have to be like u?"i asked,she grinned and pointed to hs mother which looked terrified while crying

"i am the leader gunslinger girl...you cantbe like me...but you can learn to be a better one..kill her"i walked to the woman still hesitating to be actully a murder...but harmony-san is my i-dol...i want to be like her!...very well.i toke out my gun and made two holes in the woman's forehead..i wanted to cry..what have i done?i droppped the guns on the floor

"good girl"harmony-san patted my forehead and walked..i dropped do my knees and cried

...

Heat:ta da!akumy-chan is "angel of dark heaven"'s u like it now!


	3. gulpharsh leader

me:w...wow...7 REVIEWS AND LOTSA LOTSA OC'S REQUESTS?!HAPPY GO LUCKY!

heat*sights in relif*finally my lovely childish girl s back

me:h-hey!1*blush* i am not a "lovely childish girl"!...and wait,what?"your"lovely and childish girl?

heat:*blush*Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee,just forget that!we dont own anything!

me:...however,the OC's in this story now is

Hokoku Ryuu (raylasucura's OC)

Rei Ryuukaze(ReiRyuukazeKarito's OC)

Akabane Karma(Kusanagi Laevateinn's OC)

shion kishimoto(shion-kishimoto-kun's OC)

Hyouru Akumy(angel of dark heaven's OC)

heat:enjoy!

...

shion's p.m.v:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAI minna!kambate ne!"

i face palmed as the others opened their mouth till it reached the floor.

"h-harmony..s-sogoi.." i hared aku-chan for truth..harmony IS imposibaly amazing

"how..how can she be soo cheerful and childish in one blink?"asked rei-chan

"well...everyone can do that" i looked at the other side..slghtly jelouse from that "harmony" can be childish and cheerful in one blink while in the is totaly heartless...harsh...cold..and is impossibal to stop her from doing what is in her mind nor to even know what is in her mind.

"beep beep..bepp beep"our wtaches all looked at it and it showed a looked at our "leader"and she gave us a "go-get-ready" ,how much i hate it when she bosses us around.

...

NORMAL P.M.V:

"how much i hate when she bosses us around"said a violet haired girl flipping her waist-length hair to the glared at the floor while thinking baout harmony being their wore a Black halter-neck shirt with a white stripe around the waistline,

black long pants and black held her gun on a sliver elt on the waist.

"i know what you feel ryuukaze..no body would want to have a monster bossing him around" said a red-haired girl with a midnight blue-colored eyes shinignas she fliped her shoulder-lenght putted her Sniping scope in its place that was attached to a silver belt on her with her guns. she wore long black jeans and sleveless black shirt with silver arm bands and black boots.

"shh,karma-chan!if satsuki hears you she would end ur life for sure!"said had blue eyes and black her wore a blue shirt, sleeveless black jacket and black the girls were cutten of their talk with a knife on the wall .they all gasped and turned to the girl who threw it

the girl flipped her hip-lenght blue-black hair using her left hand while her right hand rested on her wore a Sleeveless flowy dark purple on top and

black on bottom shirt, dark cutoff jean shorts, flip-flops with 2 inch she glared at everyone with her deep purple dark eyes .everyone looked so scared of them as they looked at those eyes of couldnt move a bit.

"how dare you talk about harmony-sama in that way?"a girl came from behind her,flipping her blonde hair with a death glare from her orange uniqe eyes.

"ryuu-sama,akumy-sama!"the girls backed off

"you know very well that when it comes to skills,hearless,killing ability and one can be better that harmony-sama!"ryuu said

"you know that she is the bets one of is why in onlt two missions she was our leader"akumy saied watching shion look away in jelous eyes

"silence"the girl winded their eyes,stood up and looked at the door hearing the order from thir the door she came in.

she walked throw them putting hands on her hips acting all cool and flipped her knee-lenght oil-grey hair and looked at everyone with her ice blue all looked down in horror cause it sounded like she heared them.

"h-harmony-sama.w-we tried to-"ryuu wanted to talk but she was interrupted by

"i said SILENCE!"harmony aimed her gun to ryuu's head.

"i..dont..wanna hear any other word"she putted her gun in its place then sat on a chair crossing legs

"harmony leader..the best gunslinger girls in eestaa company"she played with her gun.

"now..i dont want to hear any small voice...i want to see you all in frotn of the house we are suppose to attack in fove ?"they all nodded

"good...now..here i am ur leader only...we are friends outside but when it comes to missoins.u respect me or else.."she grinned and wlaked out hearing everyone all followed her thiking it is going to be the worst mission in their was it?

...

me:dakara!now now,if it wasnt a hard thing.i want everyone who send me OCs to send my their crushes!haha,from aliea gauken please.

but it shouldnt be Nepper.

me:why?*raise an eyebrow*dont tel me u love him

heat:*hits me on the head*IDIOT!isnt he harmony's boyfriend?

me:owwwwwwh true..gomenasai

heat:*face palm*see ya


	4. meeting our new love

me:chacha!here goes our new chapter!

heat:it is all lovely dovey is a main thing in this chapter thought

me:dakara~,Kusanagi Laevateinn-chan is helping sugar in this chapter!

heat:she is beta reading it and adding her magic here,so thanks for her!

me:i dont own anything,neather does she.

heat:lets start!

me:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait, i want to say sory for keeping everyone wiating..

heat: we are in the middle of the exams now so it is hard to uplod

me:bu ti will do my best!hope you like it!  
...

"listen up, this is our first mission together let me say the rules"harmony flipped her hair and whispered standing in a forest outside aliea gauken

"my name is harmony satsuki as you all know"she said "from now on i am your leader.i was transformed to Eestaa company two days i am better than all of you i was chossen to be your rules here.1-what i say,you do with out a word to 2-if i saw anyone of you helping our enemies,you are so three"the girls shivered and closed their eyes listening to the third rule

"if anyone of u wanted to play the "superhero's" she should do it in home!here,what i say is what you are a team but in the same time,we are most importnent..i dont like the word"impossibal"get it?"they all nodded and gulped

"let's go.i want you to go in deffirent ways looking for the map of this place,we wil make a plan tomorrow and it?"she held her two twin guns-one silver and one black-and looked at them,they nodded and went inside the mansion

...

**ryuu's p.m.v:**

i ran inside the wide fields of the building we are supposed to get the map from it,i held my knives in my belt as usuall and i was as silent as the wind,my fast and quite steps grow faster when i heared a voice coming from one of the fields,i quickly hid my self behind a wall and lisetened to the voice.

"d-damn those guys,i am getting tierd already..."i heared a boy mumble as he walked pased my bad luck was on its top today,the moon reflected my shadow on the he saw it he gasped and turned around to see who is it but i was faster,i held his mouth from behind and putted my knife near his tried yelling but he wasnt able to.

"make a small yell and you will be are you and what are you doing here?"i let go of his mouth as i breathed calmly in his ear

"K-Kazemaru Ichirouta..i came here to do a visit to my friend,it was suppose to be a sleepover but we had a fight and so"he was panting in fear

"hmm...satsuki said that if we saw anyone we should kill him"i held my knife and was about to kill him till he held by wrist

"don't play harsh princess"he grinned,i raised an eyebrow i tried taking my hand back but he was too fast,he pulled my in a dance position holding my knife between our hands

"you are too cute to fight thought..princess,let me help u to get out here" i glared at him with my dark pure purle eyes,he couldnt resest and stopped while shivering,i eyes are alway my secret weapon

"to bad for you..my prince"i hitted him on his neck making him fall to the floor and i toke my knife from his hand.

"sorry ,you are too cute to die"i walked away inside the mansion

**Akumy's p.m.v:**

"..let..me go"i whispered slowly.

"i repeat for the last time..who are you and what are you doing here?"he answered cold blue eye staring right into my orange once

"if you want to live,let me go"i whispered he smirked slightly

"like i would"he answered pulling me to his chest might wanna know what happend..i was walking in one of the hallways with the name "diamond dust"and then i was interrupted by some on hugging me from behind keeping me unable to sounded calm and all cool and when he saw the sword i was holding he managed to speak all clamly and keep me froze

"i am so sorry then,idiot"i mumbled,i held my sword and jumped to be behind him,i held a smal hankderchief with some Anesthetic in it,i putted it on his mouth and i watched him faint to the floor,i made his body rest on the wall with a grin then i walked throw the hallways again looking for that map

**Ryuukaze's p.m.v:**

" u r too cute" i chuckled,the boy standing in front of me trying to snuggle away from he ropes i tied around him,his mouth was covered with a white fabric .

"mumnnmu!"he sounded a little kitten.

"owh,that?sorry"i toke the plaster away from his mouth

"u are not getting away with this"he said as he glared at me

"owh, i am so scared!"i laughed evily,his black eyes were watery.i discovered his name was midorikawa ever, i putted the plaster on his mouth again and i tied him harder

"gomen,but i need to go"i rubbed his head with an evil smirk of mine as i flipped my long violet tried to go away i sighted

"i didnt want it to go that way but,..."i hitted his head with the gun,making him fiant.i walked in the hallways again

"gomen,sweetie"

**karma's p.m.v;**

"shut your mouth and tell me where is the map?"

"let..me..go!"

"argh you all want to be treated in the hard way"

"who are you and what are you doing here?!"he asked glaring at me with those deep green eyes i sighted

"it is too bad i need to kill you,you are so ute to die" i aimed my two guns to his head as he gulped and watched in fear

"for the last time...where is the map?"

" i would die and not tell you"he tried looking brave

"sure then" i hitted him on the head making him fall to the floor with some blood coming from his head, i loked into his pockets and saw a golden key.

"gotcha"

shion's p.m.v:

"oww such a hottie"

"look who is talking" i aimed the gun to his head while my hands shivered

"tsch,hey that down" i glared at him my arms still girn...those eyes...it is just impossibal.

"oww your hands are shaking!how cute" he was about to take the fun but i was faster, i fired the gun but sadly it hitted his ,say that to my bad aiming skills!

"d-dam"he fell on the floor. i ran away as fast as possibal. i really need more training

harmony's p.m.v:

"you really think i will leave you to get in"he glared at me

"get..off...of me!" i yelled in his face,he pinned me to the floor loking me eye-in-eye

"oww,i am so sorry about that..kitty-"

"DONT!" i pushed him making him fall on the floor with me on top of him pinning his arms ot the floor "call me kitty"

"oww, i wont then" he pinned me bak on the floor "kitty"

"ow i cant stand this, i wanted to play sweet with you but,looks like you dont deserve it" i raised my head to make my forehead hit his,he let go of me and held his head, i toke out my two twin guns from beneath my mini skirt and i aimed them to his head "bad boys has bad endings"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

and i watched hm fall to the floor

"leader!" i heared karam say as she ran to me holding the map

"let's go" i said as we all i stopped.

"girls...you go before me, i will be right behind ya" i looked at the boy falling on the floor

ok leader!"they ran

"tsch...such a soft girl i am being.. i will regret this"

...

me;what will happen next?

heat:will hamrony save the boy?wait,who is that boy anyways?

me:*sweat drop*your best friend?

heat:um...yeah true

me;*face palm*owever, i hope you liked it~ i will try to update soon!sayonara


End file.
